


Only one I want

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【代发】作者：阿堇</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only one I want

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

这已经不知道是最近以来的第几次了，Henry Cavill坐在自己酒店房间的地毯上看着面前的威士忌发愣。他和Ben Affleck的电影下个月就要上映了，最近开始的宣传期让他们两个又开始频繁的接触起来。并不是说他不喜欢自己的这位同事，现在他头疼的是自己可能太过于喜欢这位“同事”了。

谁能不喜欢Ben Affleck呢？Henry Cavill盘起双腿将手边的酒一饮而尽。谁能不喜欢他，真是见鬼。

前两天，就在情人节那天NBA开场前的宣传上，他甚至没有办法让自己停下，他不停地提到Ben有多好，他看完了对方所有的电影，甚至他还在对方的腿上小心翼翼地拍了两下。但是Ben只是轻轻扫了他一眼，脸上甚至没有什么特别的表情。

他一定是太超过了，他当时以为自己完全搞砸了他们之间的关系。

但是今天，GMA访谈上，Ben在记者的面前夸奖他，而他除了红着脸低头做在那里傻笑什么都做不了。本来他想问对方愿不愿意结束以后来喝一杯，但是Ben只是看着他带着点尴尬笑了笑就拒绝了。

所以，他还是搞砸了。

就在半瓶酒差不多消失在他的肚子里以后，他站起身，晃晃悠悠地拖着发麻的双腿走到了卧室。他脱掉自己的西裤，然后拽掉了仅剩的内裤趴在了床上。现在他除了Ben Affleck整个人什么都想不到。他想躺在床上，感受着对方的双手拂过他的身体，握住他的阴茎，用手指狠狠地撑开他的屁股。

现在他几乎就在这么干了。Henry迷迷糊糊地舔了舔自己的手指，然后趴伏在床上放松自己，慢慢用自己的手指进出着自己的后穴。在第一根手指进去的时候，他身上的肌肉因为短暂的不适紧张的绷了起来。他幻想着Ben在他的身后，用舌尖扫过他的脊柱，惹得他重重的喘息了两声。

但是这不够。他睁开眼睛嘲笑了自己一下，他现在就像一个被幻想中完美无缺的男人抛弃的姑娘，只能妄想着自己永远也得不到的东西。他吸了吸鼻子，胸口渐渐蔓延开的刺痛让他把自己的脸埋进了枕头里。现在好了，他真的像个失恋的姑娘一样在房间里哭了出来。

Henry努力够着自己的后穴，转了个身分开了双腿。他伸出左手抚摸着自己的下体，右手又探进去了一根手指，开始慢慢抽插着，轻轻研磨着柔软的肠壁。他能感觉到自己后穴吞没自己的指节，酥麻感从他的下身慢慢涌向前端。

就在他想象着Ben修长的手指穿刺着自己的时候，他的房门忽然被敲响了。

　　  
Ben扣响Henry房门的时候有些焦躁地抿了抿嘴，房间里并没有人立刻回应他。但是就他所知，在结束完今天的行程以后，Henry并没有去别的地方而是直接回了酒店。

他在决定干这件事情以前思考了很久，如果真的说有什么事让他下定决心面对自己那些小想法的话，那就是从拍完BVS而且隔了那么久之后，他真的没办法看见那个比自己年轻，笑起来真的像一个太阳似的人在自己身边小心翼翼地偷偷盯着自己还妄图不被发现。

Ben曾经想要让自己奇怪的心思随着时间慢慢被消磨掉，不过他发现这完全不顶用。当Henry再次出现在他身边，然后对自己那些夸奖和眼神红着脸只能傻笑的时候，他就知道自己绝没有可能甩掉那些该死的幻想。

他又抬手敲了敲门，这次才听到房间里Henry带着点迷糊的声音。

　　  
“我以为你已经睡了。”Ben靠在他的门框上，似乎在等着被邀请进对方的房间里去。

“我正打算睡。你明天不是要赶飞机？”Henry用力的揉了揉自己的眼睛，想要用这样的小动作掩盖他刚才哭过而泛红的眼眶。

Ben耸了耸肩，“那并不是很着急。不过你今天的访谈很不错。”

“谢谢。”Henry抿了抿嘴唇朝对方露出一个有些羞涩的笑，他有些搞不清楚Ben忽然来找他到底是为了做什么。如果只是聊天叙旧的话，他并不觉得对方是这样的人。

他们两个人就敞着酒店的房门沉默了几秒钟，没有一个人开口。

Ben朝着屋子扫了一眼，歪了歪头。“我们能进去谈吗？站在这里被看到可能会有些小麻烦。”

Henry这才反应过来他们还只是堵在门口，他甚至都没有请Ben进门。他尴尬地闪开了身把对方放了进来。锁上门后转过身，他看着并没有继续往里走得Ben疑惑地皱了下眉头。

“你想谈些什么？”

“你真的不知道我想谈什么吗？”Ben看见他转过身，忽然伸手紧紧扯住了他的小臂，看到Henry有些发懵的表情，又用了点力气缩小了他们两个人之间的距离。

Henry的眼睛抬了抬，最终也没有停留在对方的脸上，又重新垂了下去。他尽量装出装出一副无辜的表情耸了耸肩：“我想我真的不清楚......”

当Ben凑过来的时候他吓了一跳，整个人条件反射地猛地向后一缩，但是他完全忘记了这个酒店房间的布局，后脑勺猛的撞在了墙上。

不过相比较在脑袋后面蔓延开的闷痛来说，他现在更关注落在自己嘴唇上的那个吻，用力而迅猛的掠夺着他的空气。

Henry只能整个人僵硬的靠在背后的墙壁上一动不动，他甚至没有敢张开嘴去接受这个吻。他的脑子里只剩下一连串的疑问和惶恐。

Ben似乎终于感觉到了他的不对劲，停止了对他的强硬进攻，轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇才抬起头来，嘴角挂着一丝得逞的笑容。

“现在你知道我到底想要什么了。”

房间里的气氛忽然变得非常微妙，Henry被自己无数次幻想过的人顶在酒店玄关的墙上，他甚至都不确定这件事情是真的发生了还是自己喝醉了的幻想。Ben的呼吸轻轻地扫在他的睫毛上，划过他的鼻梁，近的仿佛只要他抬起头就可以让自己吻上去。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”他不知道自己为什么那么恐慌，简直就要焦虑症发作一样。Henry又努力想把自己缩起来，但是体型上微小的差异让他没有办法逃脱对方的禁锢。就像他没办法逃离自己那些对于Ben的幻想和渴望，“这不是真的，你并不想这样......”

“我知道自己在做什么，Henry。我十分确定。”站在他面前的男人伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，然后滑到了他紧绷的脖颈上，开始慢慢磨砂着他的皮肤，“我在这儿就是因为我想在这里，没有别的原因。”

等他终于找回自己的思绪他才发现，自己整个人被圈进了Ben的怀里，而他居然丢脸的不知从什么时候开始又哭了起来。

“我以为你永远不会想要这个。”Henry犹豫的伸出手扯住Ben那件黑色T恤的下摆，紧紧地攥着，仿佛他一松手这个人就会跑掉而他的梦就会醒来。

“而你将要知道我到底多想这么做，你简直让我难以忍受。”

Ben终于松开了他的手臂，紧紧握住了他的腰，低下头给了他一个绵长激烈的吻。Henry张开嘴把Ben放了进来，他小心翼翼地碰触着Ben灵活地舌头，吮吸着对方柔软的下唇，伸手攀上他的脖子。

再次停下来的时候他们两个人都只能抵着对方的额头喘着粗气呼吸凌乱，Ben原本放在他脖子上的手不知道什么时候移到了他衬衣的下摆。

“你想让我停下来吗？我只问一次。”Ben对着他的腰狠狠掐了一把，重新开始舔弄起Herny柔软的耳垂。说实话，现在就算是听到对方拒绝，他也不觉得自己还有理智能够停下来。

“就赶紧，做你想做的。”Henry被他的舌尖弄得浑身一颤，紧紧揽着Ben的肩膀支撑着自己站在原地。

“去床上。”  
　　

脱衣服的间隙Ben也完全没有闲着，他的T恤脱起来几乎就是一秒钟的事情。他可能花了大概五秒钟就把自己脱得只剩条内裤，另一边的Henry却慢腾腾地在解着自己衬衣的扣子。

他伸手解开了对方还穿在身上的西裤，不过等他脱掉裤子却发现下面什么都没穿，而且对方的勃起正半硬着。他挑了挑眉看了眼已经红透双颊的Henry，这才明白自己敲了那么久的门到底是什么原因。

“如果你两秒钟内还不能脱下来你的衬衣，我就不能在保证它的完整性了。”Ben的声音带着低沉的情欲，像是饥饿了许久的猎豹等待着捕猎。

就在他话音刚落下，那件衬衣也终于完整地落到了地板上，和那件黑色的T恤打着褶子纠缠在了一起。

Ben捏住Henry的下巴让他抬起头来，对方微红的眼圈还留着刚才哭过的痕迹，他轻轻拉扯Henry的头发让他向后仰起露出脆弱的脖子，在他滑动的喉结上轻咬着。脱掉了衣服的Henry身材更加让人着迷，Ben让他在床上躺好，双手磨砂着他的膝盖，打开了他的双腿，隔着内裤轻轻地磨蹭着下体，满意的看着床上的人全身的皮肤渐渐开始泛红，咬着嘴唇不敢哼出声。

“我不止一次想和你做爱，看着你为我叫出声。我甚至幻想过在颁奖典礼的后台，在洗手间的隔间上你。”Ben的下身加重了力道，右手在Henry那傲人的胸部用力揉搓着，伸出舌头在那颗粉红的乳头周围打着圈，他用他的牙齿轻轻扯了扯，满意地感受到胸部的起伏变得更加凌乱。

“别停。”Henry红着脸摆动着着自己的胯部，想要得到更多的抚慰，“Ben，求你......”

“我给过你机会让我停下的。现在我可不会......”他伸手隔着内裤揉弄着Henry逐渐挺立的勃起，用力的揉搓着下体的双球，满意的听到对方发出一声难以抑制的呻吟，“......停下。”

Henry紧紧握着Ben的肩膀，任由对方一边脱掉内裤一边吮吸着他的乳尖，这下他们中间再也没有什么遮挡的物体，下身摩擦的快感让他越来越不能满足，对于Ben的渴求让他没有办法再保持理智，他渐渐加快胯部的摆动，但是却立刻被紧紧掐住了腰。

“别太着急，我们有的是时间。”Ben看着眼睛里开始泛起水雾的Henry，低下头吻了吻他的眼角，伸手绕过他的后背开始按摩穴口周围的肌肉，让它放松下来。

Henry原本躺在床上，Ben的双手穿过他的腋下，绕到身后为他做扩张，他现在整个人被迫跪在床上，挺立起上半身被禁锢在对方怀里。Ben微微冰凉的手指开始在穴口附近打转，然后缓缓伸了进去。

“你刚刚在房间里在操你自己吗？”Ben的舌尖和嘴唇划过他的肩膀，缓缓舔过他的耳廓四周，气流声带着色气让他的耳道一阵发痒，激得他浑身一颤，“我能感觉的它紧紧吸着我的手，那我就当这是个邀请？”

“我想让你进来......”Henry已经顾不得自己自慰的扩张被发现的事实，如果现在不是Ben的双手紧紧抱着他，他肯定已经滑坐到地板上，软成一摊泥，“我刚才在自慰......”

“想着我？嗯？”

“想着你。”

Ben的手从他的股沟划过穴口，扫过囊袋，握着他已经挺立的勃起开始用力地套弄。他的脑袋几乎已经开始断线，除了逐渐升高的体温和抑制不住的呻吟声，他几乎什么都感受不到。如果还有什么的话，那就是前端的刺激让他的后穴感到更加的空虚。

“进来，Ben......”Henry觉得自己的声音已经带着微微的啜泣声了，他没办法阻止自己发抖的身体想要更多。

“你想让我进入你做什么？”Ben终于放过了理智已经开始崩溃的年轻人，将他翻了个身，保持着趴跪的姿势，他伸手去拿床头上的酒店用品，保持着自己仅剩不多的意识戴上了安全套。

“我想让你干我，求......”Henry的这句话还没说完，Ben就抓着他的腰狠狠地对着穴口插了进去，那后半句话彻底成了变调的尖叫被喊了出来。

因为之前在房间里独自为自己做扩张，Henry的后穴很好的容纳了Ben的尺寸，挺立粗壮的阴茎几乎都没入了他的体内。Ben紧紧握着他的腰侧，温暖的体温通过紧挨着的手掌传向正在缓慢抽插着的人。他俯下身子在Henry的背上落下几个安抚的吻，让他放松自己。慢慢的开拓让身下人的小穴一点一点全部打开，最后完全含住了Ben的巨物。

“Ben......”Henry趴在床上沉重的喘息，声音里不知不觉又带上了一点鼻音喊着他的名字，让他不由自主的感到下身又涨了一圈。

他几乎是没有停歇的立刻开始加快了速度，他换着角度在他的身后戳刺着那个微微泛红的穴口，在某一次之后，他感到身下人的身体猛的一颤，发出了一声紧促的惊叫。Ben弯起嘴角，将他的上身拉起，把Henry宽厚的肩膀靠在自己的胸口，一只手伸手绕到前方开始撸动他已经开始分泌前液的阴茎，另一只手伸进了他张开的嘴里，拨弄起那柔软的舌头。

银丝顺着Henry的嘴角开始向下低落，拉出一条淫靡的水线。Ben插的又快又狠，Henry以为他的阴茎下一次的进攻都能顶到他的胃。整个房间只有他抑制不住的呻吟和Ben沉重的呼吸，他觉得自己的脑子里现在只剩下囊袋因为抽插拍在他股间的声音，还有一波一波化成海水紧紧超绕着他四肢的快感。

Ben都能听到Henry逐渐加快的心跳，那心脏的声音仿佛它下一秒钟就要从胸腔里蹦出来。他知道自己也和对方差不了多少，他就想把这个人按在床上狠狠地艹进床垫里去，让他除了哭喊抽搐以外什么都不能做。

在搞清楚对方敏感点的位置以后，他抽出自己的阴茎朝着那个方向狠狠的刺了进去，那粉红色的穴口因为快速的进出并不能完全闭合，偶尔还能看到粉嫩的肠肉轻微的颤动。淫靡的水声配合这两个人的喘息在房间里一遍一遍的回荡。

在几次用力的进出以后，Henry的呼吸频率猛然加快，他猛地伸出双手握住了Ben的手臂，弓起身子痉挛着尖叫出声，挺立的阴茎在对方的手中猛得射了出来，白浊的精液落满了他的小腹，有些零零散散还沾在稀疏的耻毛上。

生理性的泪水从原本就哭过的眼睛里涌出，Ben掰过Henry的头，一点一点舔掉了那些透明的液体。他抽出自己已经硬的发疼的下体，狠狠地在Henry的屁股上拍了一巴掌，换来了一声带着啜泣的哭喊。

很显然刚才猛烈的高潮让Henry还迷失在快感中，他将对方按回床上，柔软的床垫避免了男人间粗暴性爱造成的身体伤害。Ben扔掉那沾着肠液的安全套，将自己发烫肿胀的阴茎用力的在Henry丰满的屁股上胡乱的戳刺摩擦。他的胸口紧紧贴着对方的后背，下身摩擦的快感让他无法自抑地满意地喘息着。Henry被他压在床上，微微翘着臀部迎合着他的摆动。

“每次你在片场，在采访里笑起来的样子都让我想把你按在地上狠狠的干一次，你也是这样想的是吗？嗯？你也想我这样干你，让你除了不停地射出来什么也不用想，对吗？”Ben揉搓着Henry发红的乳首，啃咬着他后颈上柔软的皮肤，在怀里这个男人发红的耳根边说着下流的话。

“......唔.......Ben.”

他将阴茎卡在对方的臀缝中，粗暴的磨蹭着，终于在一个挺身之后，他用力揉搓着对方丰满的臀肉射了出来。

Ben趴在Henry的背上，感受到身下人在自己射出来之后也是一阵肌肉紧绷的抽搐，他在床上换了个姿势，将Henry翻了过来，看到原本因为第一次射精之后的阴茎又吐出了些许白浊的液体。

他们两个人浑身是汗黏腻的抱在一起，Henry的身体还因为短时间内的第二次高潮微微痉挛，小腹紧绷着沾着不知是他们两个人谁的精液。

Henry的手和他的手交缠在一起，在他的手里，对方的手显得有些小的可爱。他不禁开始想象Henry的小手覆盖在他硬起来的阴茎上是什么样子。

“Ben.”

“Yes？”

“Ben.”Henry带着点灰绿色的眼睛终于找回了焦点，他无意识的靠近Ben正在抚摸着他脸颊的手，歪着头蹭了蹭。

这下他终于发现了一点问题，Ben侧着身撑起自己，利用个头上微妙的差距将Henry笼罩在他的影子里。“我在这里。”

“我以为我永远也等不到。我以为你从来不想要......我。”

他带着有些无奈又心疼的叹息低下头去，用一个从开头他就亏欠的温柔的吻打断了对方的自我怀疑。

“我所知道的是，你就是我现在唯一想要一切。”

　　　　　  
【END】


End file.
